


As long as you love me

by Jader222



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, Love, Other, Parenthood, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader222/pseuds/Jader222
Summary: The first five chapters focus about Elena and Syd, they have known each other for few months and they are ready to get closer.The following chapter will focus about other relationship and the other characters.I'd love some suggestions, if you have :)
Relationships: Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 24





	1. You are incredible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm italian so sorry for my english

Elena and Syd were sitting on Elena's bed, they were talking about all the nerdy things they loved.  
“You know what's really incredible?” Syd asked her  
“That we never run out of topics to talk about?” she smiled genuinely.  
“Other than that, it's amazing that a beautiful girl like you could fancy a person like me. I mean, look at me, I have nothing special, I have no friends, I have no idea of what's happening in the world. I don't even have foreign origins and so no funny story about my family or...or nothing. I am so flat” their voice broke as they were talking.  
“Stop this train, right now. You don't have any clue of what makes you so stunning, this is clear, so don't go there, because you know nothing”  
“What am I? Kind of John Snow?” They asked indignantly.  
“No, you are not. Because you are hot”  
“I see you like rhymes” Syd smirked mischievously.  
“Yes I do and you too!” Elena got closer to her syd-gnificant other and kissed them in the corner of their right eye, moving towards the cheeks and then the chin, eventually on the lips, shivering at the contact.  
“You are perfect, I mean it. Maybe you don't have exactly the same interests as me, but we share so many things that we may seem twins. You don't care about fashion, you do care about environment, you like computer stuff and TV shows. You don't attend school, but you are always prepared at any discussion, okay you don't know about politics because your parents don't like it and you don't have television at home, but since you got a computer you have started to inquire, and that's makes you a brilliant person because full of curiosity. And you are also brave, because every day you dare to get up being who you are, and not wearing a mask to please others. This is what I love about you. Being you” Elena felt like a fool, deeply in love, and she couldn't help.  
They were a mirage, their little personal miracle. Since she had come out she had lost hope of meeting someone who could understand and love her for what she was and not for copying homework or stuff like that. And suddenly they asked her to split that cookie.  
Syd couldn't find words to describe what they were feeling, they only knew they loved her and wanted to kiss her everywhere, especially in her beautiful brain and in her such pure heart.  
The door was closed and the room strangely quiet, which made Penelope suspicious and quickly opened the door to find two teenagers full of hormones clinging to each other's tongue.  
“Hmm, Elena, how many times I have to tell you that the door must be open and you should not make out?”  
“Mom, please. We have been together for almost a year, what are we supposed to do? Staring at each other on the eyes or only talking?”  
“Yes, when I was your age I had to do the same!”  
“Not true, you could already drive and I don't think you and papi only stared at each other” Elena complained.  
“Fine, but at least when your brother is not home. For god sake. Otherwise, we will have horny teenagers all around the house, and I mean, we already have Schneider!” Penelope left the door open and headed to the kitchen, where Lydia was already cooking dinner and helped her to set the table.  
“Syd, I'd like more space for us...you know what I mean...” she stumbled in her words and immediately regretted, blushing.  
“Yes, yes. Me too. But my home is always full of people, you know, my brothers are homeschooled and have no friends and my mother hasn't been out in ten years...so”  
“I understand. But maybe we could go to the Hotel...”  
“Yes!! Hell yes. I love it”.


	2. Please don't go

Elena was so excited, has passed a week since they decided to go in hotel and be alone together, just for few hours.  
Syd was walking along the Sunset Boulevard, shaking a bit, too nervous to understand what was happening around them.  
The plan was meeting at the entrance of the hotel, paying by cash and entering the room and do whatever they had to do, but was that so simple?  
Elena thought that things were really complicated actually, because she never had sex before and had no clue how to run the affair, she hoped sincerely that wouldn't have been too strange and would have been enough manageable, most of all because she wanted to keep on dating Syd and was too scared they would have run away as soon as they could.  
Syd put some music on in the walking, they had chosen to walk instead of taking the bike just to calm their nerves, but it seemed not working at all, maybe music could.  
The rendezvous had been set for 15:30 in the afternoon, but it was 14:45, and they, unbeknownst to Elena, were already there. The problem was that Elena was already there too.  
She turned the corner and see them going back and forth on the sidewalk, most likely to pass the time and let the anxiety slip away. She didn't know whether to go back or to show them that she was already there; so brooded for a moment, but Syd turned at that precise second, as if they sniffed her presence in the air, and their eyes wide in surprise, and could not help running and hug her.  
"Hi, Syd. I can see you are early too" Elena chuckled nervously, aware that she no longer had time to think, which she was not prepared for.  
"Yes, I was at a friend's house nearby and while I was in the area ... you know, I didn't want to be late" Syd trembled, they knew they weren't good at telling lies, why the hell were they still trying, then?  
"No, you weren't. Don't make fun of me, I bet you came early to get the picture of the situation and to know it was completely under your control, but soon realized it wasn't and then thought about running away" Elena teased them, knowing it was her description.  
"Busted, sorry".  
"Sorry? Are you kidding me? I feel the same. I feel overwhelmed by a thousand emotions that as soon as I try to check and analyze one, another one takes over and seems to want to kill me and..."  
"Okay, Okay, calm down, you are losing it. I think that since we are both anxious and early maybe we could grab something to drink and cool it"  
"Deal" She smiled and held out her arm and together they walked towards the kiosk, walking a little funny, holding arm in arm.  
After half an hour had solved out, they would have pretended to be two singers so as not to arouse suspicion, because let's face it, what are two girls doing who take a room in the middle of the afternoon? Well, they didn't look like two singers, but still it was a better plan than saying nothing and making their intentions clear. Even in, what were their intentions? Elena didn't think about it anymore, and she panicked as soon as they walked the door, because she realized she had no plans and with Syd only looked for a way to chill and let the anxiety flow, but didn't talk about their actually first time.  
"Good. We are here! Please, let's not touch the minibar, even if it is so damn tempting, screw it"  
"Don't worry, I can pick up some music or watch a movie, if you know what I mean"  
They headed to the bed and took off their shoes, the socks were of Star Wars, how much she loved Syd, it couldn't be express by words, as all the most beautiful things in life it had to be lived and not explain.  
"Mm, yes maybe some music" panic showed no sign of passing, and she did not know how to interact without hurting them, because all she wanted was screaming like a mad woman and run away, return to her nest, where it seemed easier to face the world, or hide from it.  
"I have to use the bathroom, be right back"  
"Sure" Syd nodded and took out their phone to watch some videos of dancing kittens on YouTube, so cute.  
Elena rinsed her face and glanced at the reflection in the mirror. She was disheveled and her eyes clouded by the usual thoughts of helplessness. In the movies it was easy, they went into the room, and they came out smiling, with something more and something less; but there it was difficult, because it wasn't a teen-movie, but the fucking reality, that, damn hell, scared her to death.  
Syd, the year before, had been facing the same dramas, the same questions and the same answers: getting back to where everything seemed old and not scary, to avoid the consequences of the actions and leave the world behind. They had questioned a lot if stepping back was considered too cowardly and not fair?  
But eventually they got that, no, damn, it wasn't because human interactions don't have to happen because things had set up and there is nothing you can't do to change plans, no. You should always be able to change your mind, you should always be able to go home if you feel uncomfortable, decisions are easy to take but consequences last forever and no one should regret anything because they had no other choice.  
Syd had learned it and wanted to let Elena know, so went to the door and knocked softly, they didn't want to push her to open the door if she didn't feel like, they just wanted to make her know they were behind the door, that it was okay to speak even if they didn't see each other.  
"Elena, hi. I'm Syd" They chuckled, who else could it be?  
"Syd, yes. Sorry, give me a second and…"  
"No, don't worry. I understand, we can talk like this" They interrupted her.  
Elena paused, took her hand off the handle and listened, believing that there was someone on the other side who wanted to talk, but Syd thought that maybe was Elena who needed it and both ended up let silence say what they couldn't say.  
Syd knew that Elena could only know what she had experienced, she was able to spend a lot of time together, watching TV, reading books, doing math, listening to music, but talking wasn't her strong point. It seemed too far for her using words to actively participate in her happening life, like if only words counted, and what about the laughter, the looks, their naps?  
Society wanted people to share, to overshare everything to the others, and almost all the time people forgot to truly feel their happening emotions or events.  
Syd knew it and only wanted Elena to feel everything, from the anger to impatience, from euphoria to despair, because it was fair for her, and they already went through it their first time, they knew it was extremely important not only thinking, but also feeling.  
The door slightly opened and Elena showed up spreading her arms as if to resign herself, instead she was only looking for a hug, which was not long in coming.  
"Sorry, I'm kind of freaking out. I don't really know if I'm ready or not"  
"Elena, you don't have to know always everything, it's right if you don't have words, if you cannot describe your feelings or you are afraid. Don't force yourself being a totally different person, because it wouldn't help you feeling stronger or well-rounded".  
"But what if you think I'm running away because I don't like you?".  
"I'm not thinking any of that. First, because we already went through it, during that short lockdown, months ago, then because you should be feel free to tell me anything and able to say no if no is what you want to say. I won't always understand my no's or yours, but for sure I will respect them, and I am totally sure it is the same for you"  
"Yes, it is. but then. Here we go again. I thought I was ready, and now I feel so helpless, so stupid because I don't know what to do, what to say, where to put hands and make everything comfortable and cool for you"  
"Elena, you don't have to. We will figure it out together. Let me be part of this, please"  
"I feel stuck, as if I have my back to the wall. But I know it's not like that. It's my first time and...and" Elena walked gesturing across the room, feeling the cold sweat sliding down her back, anxiety clouded her thoughts.  
"What you think we have to do?"  
"I don't know, but if we have taken this room is to do certain things, right?"  
"Nope, my love. We took it in order to spend some time together alone, just the two of us. And yes, having sex is spending time together, but also watching TV is. Or eating or talking about everything"  
"But you will be disappointed, because I kept on repeating I couldn't look forward to having sex with you and now I'm stepping back…"  
"Nothing could be more wrong, what kind of idea do you have of me? I'm a monster to you? That if you don't want to have sex with me I'll leave you?"  
"Are you...?"  
"No, for God’s sake, please Elena. I love you. This has to be great, not forced to impress and to make people stay with you. If this ever happens to you, you have to leave them, no matters how much you love them, but in a relationship nobody has to be forced"  
"I wanted to impress you, to show you my love physically, giving you so much pleasure that you would have gone blind"  
"You are doing it even now, because you are opening your precious heart"  
Elena got closer to them and kissed them on the mouth, the looking for the armpit recess to be embraced once again, together they pushed on the bed and lay down, kissing each other intensely and Elena cried with the emotion that a person like Syd could give her. It was so unexpected, but in the end he knew Syd was the most beautiful person in the world.


	3. Middle of nowhere

The two were lying on the bed, clinging to each other, in love like no one before them. They looked at each other with heart-shaped eyes and everything seemed to finally make sense. Each kiss brought them closer to feel, to touch what that thing that in books and movies is described as happiness.  
Like a hurricane that suddenly comes to tear down all the walls you've built all around you. Down, brick by brick, so love had crept in and taken oxygen away from anger and disappointment.  
Its arrival could have been foreseen, but not its effect on the surrounding environment, which was what mattered most, because it changed from minute to minute, took unexpected folds and turned everything into a totally different landscape. And at that point the view is beautiful, from the top of the mountains you can see what you had left behind and embrace the whole world, because there, on that top, you are omnipotent. As a 17-year-old, feeling omnipotent is something vaguely outrageous, because it gives you more strength than an over one thousand year old God, because you still have the ability to imagine, dream and dare to fantasize even more. Nothing seems lost. Deep wounds become small scratches in comparison to everything you can still see and hear, and feel, and live, like the very first time. Blessed youth.  
They knew that that feeling was not for everyone, it was a gift they had to grasp in the many facets, tears of joy, of sadness, quarrels and yes, even sex.  
But that, only if was something they were both into.  
Sex is special between two people that truly love each other and inside them they knew that they wanted it, more than anything else, because what is sex if not giving oneself to the other person, getting closer and lost in the fibers of each other' souls, to emerge renewed and purified. The skin that becomes sensitive and reactive at the slightest touch.  
it's just you and them on the bed. There is nothing wrong if you want to touch them, touch her, taste each other and find out what that words really mean: "to make love".  
Elena laughed aloud, breaking the silence.  
"What" Syd exclaimed amazed and confused.  
"Nothing, it's just that I was thinking how stupid it sounds to say "Let's make love"" Elena was shaking her head.  
"Because it implies feelings? And feelings are stupid?" Syd sat up on the bed, slightly annoyed.  
"No, not for that, but because it is no longer fashionable. Now it is said only "to fuck". Not even "to have sex" any more".  
"Yes, because people do not make love anymore. Sex is no longer something active, but something passive, because it is done only to please others, to appear cooler. Most of the people have sex to be able to tell friends, not to feel alone or to fill a void in your heart" Syd tried to stay composed, but they were fidgeting. It was a sore point.  
"Yes, I know. I was only thinking how much the conception of love had changed from the time when our parents were kids to nowadays"  
"Yes, people made everything frivolous and meaningless" Syd was uneasy  
"Why is it bothering you so much?" Elena stood up, nervous.  
"No, I'm not" Syd denied.  
"Yes, you are. What's happening?" Elena retorted Syd, urging them to speak.  
Syd took a deep breath and went to sit on the armchair near the window, across the room.  
"last year I had sex with Selene" They admitted, in a tone of voice that did not promise anything good.  
"WHAT? You are not virgin?? How could you not tell me?"  
"I didn't tell you because sex was the least of my thoughts until a week ago when you proposed to come here..."  
"What? Aren't you attracted to me, are you?" Elena was freaking out.  
"Yes, yes. I am. Christ, how difficult it is. Yes, I'm attracted to you, but I didn't want our relationship to be based on wrong assumptions, like having sex without being sure or anything else. I knew that you still had no experience, so I preferred not to think about it, waiting for the right moment"  
"Okay. And you are upset because it is not your first time, I don't get it"-  
"No. I'm upset because then I didn't know what it was or if I wanted it, and she emptied of meaning my first time. "The first time is only a mental construction, based on making a woman an object, which once used is no longer good for nothing"".  
"Well, actually it really is"  
"Yes, I know. Come on. Elena, don't you understand?" Syd was on the verge of tears, an emotion so great that it would flood all of Los Angeles. Why no one ever understands how it felt to be deprived of something that for a long time believed to be special and then, they say that it is not?  
"I know, virginity is a construction and whatever, but I didn't want. She said that if I wanted to be with her I would have to satisfy her, because a woman has her needs. I didn't want you to go through what I went through, because I know how it feels like. It makes you feel worthless, undeserving of something that is not purely physical. A shoe? A cigarette butt? What changes? Who cares?" they burst into tears, long held back tears, because there is never time to take care of yourself, and crying is too big and in the darkness of your room you do other stuff, you watch movies, you post photos, but never cry, it would be too hard to handle. Especially if no one consoles you in their arms and you wonder perpetually: what's the point?  
"Syd, I had no idea..." speechless, like all emotions, always and only feeling them on your own skin, saying them would erase everything.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. For what it's worth, I'd like to make love with you. You are everything I dreamed for, I'll never let you go, as long as you love me"  
"I do love you, today I came here, despite a series of conflicting thoughts. What would this have entailed in our relationship? Making love with you has always been one of dream, but what if also you used me?"  
"I won't Syd. I'm afraid too"  
Elena kissed Syd on the mouth, they could barely breathe, they had such an unbreakable bond that nothing would have divided them, they were sure of it.  
Syd pulled Elena to them., lifted her leg, and carried theirs in hers, they wanted to insinuate themselves in all her essence, they wanted to feel it, yes, even there, where at the end of the games everything went together.  
Wasn't love also making love?  
"Syd I'm ready. I want it so bad, can't resist"  
"Neither do I".


	4. What really happens when you love?

Syd hugged her, softly, gently, dragging her slowly onto the bed. They wanted her so desperately, it almost hurt that need.  
The bed bent slightly at the impact of the two bodies so absorbed, so wonderfully synergistic.  
Elena thoughtlessly took off their shirt, without even asking.  
"How cheeky, don't you ask me if I agree?" Syd taunted her.  
"Oh god, sorry, the excitement. Sorry, sorry" Elena withdrew awkwardly.  
"Come on, I'm kidding. You have my permission, you can do anything you want, even take off my pants" Syd laughed heartily, winking at her, they loved to see her panic, but not to make her feel bad, just to make fun of her a little.  
Elena then with a flicker, assuming courage and becoming more curious, pounced on the zipper of Syd's jeans, kissing her neck, from the collarbone to the ear lobes, feeling her lean to the touch becoming more bold, and so she stuck out her tongue.  
She furiously licked everything she encountered, she went along the neck to go down to the breast and continue down towards the abdominal, the belly, the navel.  
She had never had this approach with another person, and she didn't even know she wanted it so badly.  
She focused on their flavor, which was so sweet. Vanilla shower gel? Wow, typical of Syd showing off something that had such a powerful and overwhelming aroma.  
She took a breath, returned to kiss them on the cheek and on the mouth, pushing her tongue towards their teeth, caressing them and looking for their tongue, to twist them in a sensual dance.  
It was really nice to kiss, without wearing clothes, without feeling ashamed, because there was nothing more beautiful and regenerating than sharing and giving each other; this was one of those things that life should never forget to give you. These sensations that sweep away hatred, rancor, fear, that give you moments of pure magic, a moment of madness, of reconnection with the world that everyone deserve.  
"I love you" Syd almost shouted, covering their mouth right away.  
"Sorry, you are really hot and I'd love to tell the world how much I love you"  
"Aww, shut up. You are! And I love you to the moon and back".  
Syd reversed positions and stepped over to take control, they tasted her neck, then lingering on her breasts, finding them so delicious and soft to the touch, so perfect.  
"This is my favorite playground" Syd said laughing.  
"Ah, so for you, I am an entertainment area?" Elena pretended to be offended, bringing a hand to her chest and assuming an expression of bewilderment, unable to hold back a laugh in the end.  
"Well, I wouldn't say so, but certainly a very interesting area to visit and play on" and winked at her.  
"Then, let's play" Elena returned hotly to their navel, kissing it passionately, hands ran furiously on the sides, on thighs. Something stirred in her, something she had never even given the opportunity for a thought, because what was the point? Giving a name to everything you think about in order to put it under the control of the mind and chain it forever? So that you can always classify everything and bring it to mind when needed...  
"Elena, what are you thinking about?" Syd immediately noticed that she was having her brain clouded by some thought; for Elena it was really difficult to enjoy the moment, she had been used to thinking of everything, to being in control and passing everything under the watchful eye of reasoning, nothing could be left to chance, or worse, to the heart.  
"Oh, sorry" She shook her head and went back to where she was before, she hadn't lost the moment.  
The air between them was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.  
Syd's hands went to her back, they wanted to protect, they made her sit on their crossed legs and gently stroked the back of her neck, kissing her hair and collarbones. The blankets tickled her skin, the heat had begun, Elena with one foot moved the cushions freeing the area behind them, allowing a wider movement and without noticing she brought her hand between their thighs.  
What she found left her breathless, pleasantly impressed by the humidity and the heat, she went a little further, making Syd's basin tilt.  
In an instant she was inside them, with the index and middle fingers, inclined to give them as much pleasure as possible, which did not seem to take long, as she immediately discovered that Syd was not at all indifferent to those attentions, and in fact, without even been asked, they immediately tried to remedy Elena's lack of moaning, to make amends because otherwise they would have died of craving.  
Slowly they took her and threw her on the bed, freeing themselves from her sweet and caring fingers, and gently bringing themselves up to her pubis, slowly lowering her panties and looking for the swelling that would have made her touch the sky with a finger, or at least they hoped so.  
They didn't know what Elena liked, but they had every intention of finding out, at any cost. Making her happy in that room was their only concern and job, which they wanted to accomplish.  
Elena didn't see it coming, she blushed right away, luckily in the dark of the room it was barely visible, otherwise who knows what Syd would have thought. A virgin who was ashamed to get oral sex?  
Usually a horny seventeen-year-old has far more daring fantasies. Fantasies of which Syd was not immune to, apparently.  
Her clitoris arose boldly among the short pubic hairs, showing off, as if it was asking for the due care. Syd was quick to pay him homage. Elena nearly lost consciousness. Sure, she was a virgin, but she also had impulses and feelings. Sometimes she tried to "touch herself" but she never liked it, she for a short period of time believed she was frigid, but now she definitely recognized that she was not.  
"I want you to come right into my mouth"  
Elena got more excited, she liked that Syd was so unpredictable and even a little dirty, it gave her a pleasant feeling all along the spine.  
Slowly and carefully they stuck their fingers inside her, with their eyes wide open, looking for any sign of stop, keeping onto licking like a frenzied, so damn voracious, as they had never been.  
Elena was overwhelmed by a billion different emotions, the pleasure drove her crazy, she felt the brain turn into a mush, ready to run away from the nose, ears, mouth. There was no room for anything other than pure, amiable pleasure.  
"How do I know when I am coming?" Elena asked naively in a low voice.  
"You will get it, very well. Trust me"


End file.
